The walls inside Jerichos Heart
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: ( Chris Jericho& OC) when a new Diva named Kristi appears and is Evolutions manager it stires every one.But when things happen and Randy cheats on her she finds herself drawl straight into the opponents arms of Y2J
1. Kristis Debue

(I don't own any of the World Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers or anything dealing with the WWE so please don't sue me I have nothing ;;)  
  
World Wrestling entertainment was travling through Canada this time of year. It was a month away from one of the biggest pay-per-view events of the year; it was once again time for Summer Slam. Everyone was getting ready and prepared for the event. Around this time Vince decided to add a twist into the raw roster by hiring a brand new Diva, Kristi that would make it more exciting. She was to become Evolutions newest Manger. Kristi was walking down the hallway dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips side and had wholes on each kneecap and had on a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest that was zipped up the front. Her long dirty blonde hair was around her cheeks instead of pulled back framing her cheeks and bringing out her stormy gray eyes. She had on her black suit bag at her side as she looked around her feet coming to a stop as she red the sign on one of the white doors reading "Evolution" In big bold yellow letters. Her hand shaking as it reached for the bronze doorknob as she then took in a deep breath and brought her hand to the door and lightly hit her knuckles against it. The sounds of people rushing towards the door was heard as her hands clenched the hem of her vest straitening it and then looked towards the door, Moments later Randy Orton opened the door his hard eyes scanning up and down the young girls figure a sly smirk coming over his lips as he then used his right thumb to whip his lips nodding his head. "Well its seems that hunter got a good one this time." His left arm reaching out and pulling her to his chest as she pushed against him." Let me go Randy." a soft chuckle coming over her lips. Randy smiled at her as he then released her seeing Hunter walk towards them. "Yes well it'll be nice working with you all." The rest of the Evolutions members were all welcoming her inside as she stepped through the door dropping her bag near the entrance and plopped down on the leather couch. The room filled with photos and pictures of their favorite matches and opponents they had faced before. Kristi sighed a bit as she looked towards the T.V seeing the last preview of what happened last week on Raw. Edge has defeated Randy for the title and now it was time for Randy's revenge that's were Kristi would come in. "All right guys its time to get ready were on in five." Kristi was already explained to what she had to do that night and what her job was. She sighed a bit grabbing her bag and started to dig through it grabbing her "Edge" red shirt and her hat quickly putting them on and tied the ends so it exposed her stomach and tied her hair back into a ponytail and but on some black wrestling boots before she would wave to the guys and walked out heading towards the back area were she met Edge who was dressed in jeans and a black shirt the sleeves rolled up showing off his muscular arms. He was also wearing the title over his shoulder as he then smirked a bit giving Kristi a hug tightly." Welcome to Raw, Kristi." He then took her hand and led her over towards the small silver convertible that was waiting. He was a gentlemen as he walked over to the passenger side his fingers going under the handle and pulling to open the door allowing Kristi to step inside." Thank you again Edge." He then walked over towards his door and stepped inside shutting the door and turning the key. He put the car in reverse and sped back always until their care was out of sight and waited for the sign to be shown. The Raw music hit and showed the pictures of what Edge did to win the title over from Randy Ortin listening to the fireworks booming off inside the arena at Toronto Canada. The cameras moving to aim on the back stage parking lot as Edge then turned the car into Drive and sped into the driving lot stopping inches from the crib as he heard the crowd scream and cheer seeing him there with the title across his right shoulder and turned a bit puzzled as they all watched him turn and walked to the other side of the car opening the door as the crowd gasped and started to talk seeing Edge help out a young woman and then placed their hands together lacing their fingers as the couple headed towards the arena. J.R and King starting the commentary. "J.R did you see that? Edge was with a pretty girl. How did he get her?" King would turn looking at the camera that was shown on their faces. J.R simply shaking his head a bit "not every girl is going to go for you King." Tipping his black hat a bit before the music was hit and Edge rushed out jumping around as Kristi stood there pointing towards Edge as he worked up the crowd in his usual fashion coming back to her moments later and holding her hand as the two walked down the ramp towards the Ring. Edge slidding himself inside and doing his usual postion on the ropes bouncing up and down as his lovely friend climbed the staries and Edge held the ropes down one foot pressing the middle rope down as he pull the other giving her a space to step through and walked over towards the center. Edge walking over towards Lillian and taking the microphone into his hand and headed back, seeing Kristi walk over to a turnbuckle and lean against it as Edge started to speak again into it after listening to the sounds of the crowd cheering and chanting his name. "Everyone knows that I bet Randy last week and took away his intercontinental championship." Edges eyes were looking directly towards the camera." Now I came here tonight to celebrate and introduce you all to someone very special to me." He turned his eyes towards Kristi leaning against the turnbuckle and smiled as he held out his hand. She took a couple steps towards him placing her hand in his. "every one this is Kristi she is a very dear friend of mine..but shes a bit shy." Edge smirked as he watched her blush a bit and tried to take a step back. "Does anyone wanna see me kiss my special friend?" the crowd started screaming and cheering as Edge then spun Kristi around doing a dance move and then leaned her down his lips coming over to brush against hers when Evolutions music hit. 


	2. Wrong turn

Randy Ortin himself walked out dressed in his usual suit a smirk upon his lips as he then looked around the crowd booing him as he made his way down to the ring. Shortly after him the rest of Evolution appeared and followed him out towards the ring each slipping into the ring. Edge taking steps back as he was protectively placing himself in front of her. Randy smirked as he looked at him and then stepped closer towards Lillian and took the microphone from her hand heading back towards them as Hunter, Ric and Batista leaned against the other turnbuckles. "Edge it's a shame. You wont have that title long, come summer Slam you wont be holding onto that title long. "He muttered his eyes glancing towards Kristi. "Oh and who is this your little girlfriend you brought to celebrate with?" all members laughed and chuckled to his comment." Well enjoy it because next week you wont have either the title or your little wench." He muttered directly looking at Kristi as he was then hit over the head by Edge but it didn't last long as Hunter and Ric grabbed a hold of Edge and started to triple team on him beating his form down to the mat as Kristi knelt down by Edge only to have her hair pulled back by Batista as she was forced over to Randy. Batista holding her arms behind her back as she struggled to get away from him until Randys hand enclosed around her chin making her look at him as he then smirked and leaned down brushing his lips lightly against her cheek." you haven't seen a man yet until you've seen me." His eyes looking directly towards her face as Batista had her in his arms. Hunter watching her face, as he would mouth a few words. "Hey Randy I think Princess here as something to say." Hunter would laugh pointing towards Kristi as she was screaming a bit until he turned around and looked at her moving the microphone to place near her lips. "Go ahead say something." He muttered with a smirk as she then looked down at the mat seeing Ric push Edges body out of the ring and onto the floor. "Edge is more of a man then you'll ever be." She managed to scream out into the microphone before the shocked look happened on his face. "Oh you think so." He then pushed her back onto her bottom against the mat as she started to push back on her hands and feet towards the ropes seeing Randy walking towards her. "I'll show you." He then roughly grabbed her arm pulling her to her feet as he then set her up for the RKO just as Chris Benoit and Eugene run out to the ring and all the members of Evolution run out Randy dropping Kristi onto the mat and rain away like a horrible dog with the rest of the evolutions members cursing towards Benoit and Eugene as Edge slide back into the ring holding his head with his palm as he was on his knees near Kristi trying to comfort her as she was in his arms. Benoit and Eugene coming over towards him kneeling down at her side looking towards the ramp way were Evolution had left. All the guys helping Kristi to the back were Edge tried his best to comfort her as Bishoff came up Edge waiting no time as he looked at his boss. "I want Randy in a match tonight and I want it as the main even of the night." Eric looked towards Edge one of his top men on Raw and a guest on Raw." Yes Edge that'll happen tonight I'll even give you something better tonight it'll be a handicapped match." Eric moved his hand as he talked. " It'll be Randy versus Edge and Kristi." Kristi looked shocked as she was saying "No" over and over again as she looked towards Edge with pleading eyes. Edge looked back nodding his head, as he looked to Kristi his hand going under her chin as he then smirked a bit softly. "I promise nothing well happen to you." She bit down on her lip not so sure about this whole thing as she then walked away from him into his locker room Edge following after her. The cameras went back showing J.R and King as they were talking." King this isn't right Kristi isn't even a wrestler insured with the Wwe and she is going against Randy in a match with Edge." The King nodded his head." yes but well if she would just have left Edge and just went for the better man." The king and J.R fixed their papers as right then Randy's evolution music hit. Randy waked out dressed in his attire as he did his usual movements his arms out as he then walked into the ring smiling brightly which was difficult seeing that he was on the losing side of this deal. Edge was next to walk out dressed in his white tights and his white trench coat as he jumped around Kristi wearing a pair of shorts and a Raw shirt tied to expose her belly her hair tied into a ponytail. Edge slide into the ring Kristi stepping through the ropes with a scared look on her face as Randy smirked and was about to run towards her when Edge started to attack him Kristi outside of the ring slapping her hand against the turnbuckle as she was rooting for him. Minutes would pass as Randy and Edge would exchange blows and who would have and hold the advantage in the match Finally when Randy was knocked out Kristi was tagged into the ring and she kicked him a few times with her foot until Randy then grabbed her ankle and pulled her to hit her head against the mat her rolling a bit as she held her head and Randy got up taking a hold of her head and pulled her to her feet and was about to RKO her when Edge got into the ring knocking him over and got out giving Kristi enough time to craw over and tag him in. He was about to pin him when she tried to step inside the ring her foot going into the ring distracting the referee for a moment making it seem like she did it on purpose. Edge got up walked over towards her mouthing a few words as he then was pulled onto the mat his shoulders pinned as the referee turned around and counted "1 2 3"Edge couldn't believe it as Randy had then slipped out of the ring Kristi walking over to him and placed her hands on her cheeks muttering words of "I'm so sorry" over and over again as she had a sympathetic look on her face. Edge shaking his head as he placed his hands on her face and when it looked like they were about to kiss Kristi pulled back and sent a hard smack across his face once and then twice as she saw Randy slip into the ring and RKO Edge smack dab in the middle of the ring Evolutions music hitting as Kristi looked down at edge her hands on her hips as she smirked and then looked at Randy and walked over to him the two holding each other hands as Randy then pushed Edges body out of the ring. The rest of Evolution walking out to the ring as Kristi smirked The King and J.R all asking the simple question. "Why?" 


	3. Evolutions new Member

(Hey Readers if you like what your reading feel free to Review and tell me about it thank you Oh and in this chapter were going to skip ahead to next week on Raw -)  
  
It was next week on Raw as a large limo pulled up and slowly Ric Flair, Batista and then Hunter stepped out of the door. Each member dressed in a business suit as finally Rand stepped his black shoe hitting against the floor as he then placed his hand out. A slender hand reaching out from inside and settled in his before she was pulled gently out of the car .She had a smile on her lips as she was dressed in a business suit exactly like the others. Her long blonde hair resting against her shoulders as she felt Randys' arm go around her waist and held her as the group headed towards the ring. The King and J.R commenting once again." That is a evolution Jezebel and nothing more she had everyone believe that she was really into Edge and then betray him." J.R was emotional on this subject. "And right after he defeated Randy for the title damn that woman." King turned his head looking towards his fellow commentary." no she did the right decision." The attention was turned towards the entrance as the Evolution music hit and all the members walked out Randy with his arm around Kristi's shoulders each walking out towards the ring and headed inside as Hunter grabbed the microphone. "Everyone knows that Evolution is the top group in wrestling history." He walked along the front of the Ring Randy leaning his back against the turnbuckle his arms around Kristi's waist holding her to him. Batista and Ric nodding their heads towards Hunters comment. "And last week on Raw we added a new additon to Evolution. The first female that had ever caught our eyes and showed us that she could run with Evolution and could be the womens champion inside this group." The crowd started to boo as Hunter turned to face Kristi. "Shut up you dumb animals and listen to the lady." He then held the Microphone out as she pulled away from Randy and took the microphone into her hand and brought it to her lips. "Everyone wants to know why I turned my back on Edge." She turned around a bit looking towards the crowd. "Everyone says, "Why did you leave him? Why why why why." She spoke in a mocking tone and she then rolled her eyes flipping her hair a bit." Well I don't owe you people any explanation but I'll tell you my reason why." She walked over to the ropes placing her arms along them and looked at the crowd hearing their chants and boo's. "Well Edge couldn't satisfy this need. I needed." She walked over towards Randy and ran her finger along his chest through the nice blue dress shirt and black jacket. "A real man." She turned and looked at the crowd before Randy then took the microphone putting it to his lips as he kept his right arm around her waist." I am a better man and wrestler then Edge. He couldn't even hold onto his girlfriend." The crowd booed once again throwing their trash into the ring or tried to." Edge you may have my Title" He was now speaking into the camera as he held Kristi. "But I have your woman." Right then he leaned Kristi back and kissed her full on the lips her hand going around his neck and holding her for a few moments. "Whoa Randy Kristi why don't you two save some for the hotel room." Hunter said with a smirk as he then looked towards the people. Randy leaning her up straight to stand on her feet .He smirked and then kept his arm around her waist." We are Evolution and we are the most dominant group inside the Wwe today and for the rest of time." The group then headed out of the ring the crowd booing and yelling towards them in disapproval. Edge soon made his way to the ring the look on his face was not something people would usually want to see. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice black Edge shirt and a bandanna over his head pulling his long blonde hair back from his face. He stepped inside the Ring and got a microphone from Lillian and came back to the center. His black shoes hitting against the pale blue mat as he brought the Mic. Up to his lips. "Last Monday I was humiliated in front of all of my fans and everyone." His blueish eyes looked around at everyone as his free hand was down at his side. "It was all because I trusted my Girlfriend enough to bring her here on Raw and she goes and turns on me because of some boy who thinks he a legion killer." Edges hand clenched at his side remembering what happened last Monday night. "Well I don't care I say she wants him take him but now." Edge turned his gaze towards the camera looking directly into it. "Randy you have gotten the girl but you will never have this." He held up the title in the air and placed it over his shoulder smacking his hand against the golden plate. "This thing reads my name "Edge" on it." With that last part his music hit and Edge tossed the microphone onto mat about to storm out when Evolutions music hit and Edge pulled back getting ready to fight as he thought it was randy or one of the others instead it was Kristi. She walked out her hands on her hips as she then posed at the top of the ramp and then walked down towards the ring. She had a smile on her lips as she then stepped into the ring dressed in her business suit a dark blue set of pants that were slightly baggy and a white button up shirt and a blazer jacket along with black high heels and then walked over towards Edge a smile on her lips looking at his face after leaning down and took the microphone he dropped into his hand and brought it to her lips. "Well hello Edge." She watched him standing there looking at her with his eyes. "I wanted to come out here and say I've never been more glad that I left you." She spoke right into his face, as she looked dead at him. "You've been treating my like trash and some maid Edge and I'm not a maid." She turned her head hearing the cries of the crowd calling her a "Slut" over and over. "Shut up all of you have no idea." She pointed around to the people before she returned her attention to him. Edge then took the microphone from her and spoke. "You go take your scanky butt back to Randy and do what you do best "She looked shocked as she then grabbed the mic from his hand. "What the hell! Edge you are nothing." she was about to finish her sentence when Edge grabbed a hold of her hair pulling her towards him. "Remember you were the one that hit be that slapped me in front of everyone at home and in the audience. Its pay back time." He then pushed her down on the mat having her head hit against the turnbuckle and struggled to stand. Her hand holding the sore spot on her forehead barely seeing Edge set up to Spear her into the mat. The crowd cheering loudly as right before he was going to Randy ran out and grabbed a hold of her feet and knocked her down pulling her own into his arms as the couple headed back towards the ramp way. Edge standing there and pointing towards them and yelling a few words at them cursing that he was going to get him back. 


	4. Randy and Kristis fight and Jerichos Ent...

(Hello everyone that has been reading im glad you've liked my story to continue to read I love writing fan fictions ok here's the next chapter please review)  
  
Through the next couple weeks Edge and Randy had battled it out matches after matches and stalking after stalking it all came down to this Sunday. Eric Kristi's boss had put her in a possession she didn't want to be in. If her Randy lost the match then she would be forced to become Edges manager and agree to crawl around on the floor and bark like a dog for one entire Monday night Raw show under his stipulations but if for some reason Randy was to win then Edge would give up his pursuit on her and leave the Raw cast for a whole month as his lose. Naturally she had no word of it and the two guys agreed. So Raw started that night showing the scenes behind last weeks raw between Evolution, Edge, Benoit and Eugene. So the cameras showed Randy and the rest of Evolution sitting inside their office Randy leaning against the couch, as Kristi was against his chest laughing at some of the comments Hunter and Batista made. Ric pouring champagne into cups, as they all were suppost to have the night off so they were enjoying their view inside the skylight box. Kristi could only think about the match next Sunday and how she knew Randy wouldn't and couldn't lose it was all over her betrale of Edge.   
  
"Hey baby calm down "Randy's voice had caught her off-guard as she then pulled out from her own thinking world and looked towards her face brushing his thumb along her jaw-line to gain her attention. "Should we go straight to the hotel room baby?" His eyes showing his own lust as he was ready there and then to take her but she kindly stood up. Dressed differently from Evolution today in a silver tank-top shirt that fit her snug the material real stretch like and smooth and had on a black long sleeve shirt that had no cover over the shoulders leaving the top of the gray shirt to show and a black ruff like skirt with tie up straps to black high heels. She had her hair down knowing that Randy detests it down a smile on her lips slightly as she then walked towards the door. "Im going to go for a walk meet with you guys at the hotel room." Not giving Randy a chance to have any say in her leaving before the door was slammed shut and she walked out.  
  
She had been walking down the hallway when she Ran into Jericho the two muttering a few words of sorries before their hands touched and the two smiled at each other but the moment was only to be ruined as one of her friends Stacy came up and took ahold of Chris' arm and lead him towards the ring. "You have a match to do." She smiled and nodded towards Krist before the two were gone. A sigh escaping her lips as she remembered he feel of his smooth soft hand against hers and brought the hand to her chest smiling. "He was nice." She then turned around wandering until she got a bit lost.  
  
Her pretty eyes scanning over a sign when out of nowhere a large BANG is heard and Kristi jumps back a bit seeing Kane stalk towards her as she stepped back her hands out. "K-Kane...I-I didn't mean to." She was trying to explain herself for being in his space as his wrist instantly caught hers pulling her towards him and placed his nose in her hair sniffling. "Randy Ortin wont have you for long you are walking on my Grounds that means ...I can do with you what I please." She never looked more frightened as the show went to a commercial.  
  
When the show came back everyone saw Kane with a scared Kristi in the middle of the ring looking towards Evolutions box. All the members with not to happy looks but they were smarter then to actually run out there without a plan. "Randy..Randy..Better come save your little girlfriend." He then shoved the microphone on the ground and then walked over towards a Kristi that had her wrists tied with the ropes she was on her knees as Kane then slowly knelt down capturing her chin in his hand as he brought his face closer as she wenches her eyes closed. "NO! Stop Kane!" Chris Jericho then quickly slipped into the ring and instantly hit against Kane knocking him over as Chris started to wail on him hoping to gain enough time to knock the Big Red machine out except his plan didn't work out to well when Kane placed his hand around Chris' throat and with ease lifted him up like a bag of potatoes and hit his back into the mat giving him the choke slam knocking Y2J completely out cold turning his attention to see the scared look in her eyes as her gaze never left Jericho in the middle of the ring.   
  
Kane then walked back to her as she tried to move back on her feet but Kane then caught her chin again pulling her up roughly to her as he placed a kiss against her cheek and then vowed to make her his new target and walked out of the ring. Hearing the commenters saying their usual lines about right and wrong. Kane walked completely into the back when Randy and the rest of Evolution came running out sliding into the ring and had each member Ric and Triple H on one side and Batista and Ric on the other each pulling to set the female member of Evolution free before she hit against the mat her wrists red from the ropes as Randy knelt down scooping the scared diva into his arms muttering words of protection and meaning. But it seemed Kristi was more concerned for Chris he had tried to save her and ended up getting choked-slammed but the boyfriend wouldn't let her go as he then slipped her into his arms and slowly got out of the ring Kristi's lips muttering," what about Chris he saved me." Hunter and Batista nodded as they both walked over towards Chris slowly helping him to his feet as Randy carried her behind into the backstage and turned around doing a hard clothesline to Chris' neck knocking the pour young wrestler out again flat on his back. The two muttering words of "Mind your own business" and "Stay away from Kristi" before Evolutions music played and the two skipped off to the locker room.  
  
Randy set Kristi down inside the trainer room, to get checked out and made sure she was all right, shutting the door as he looked at Ric Flair. "I want Chris to stay the hell away from Kristi she's mine and he needs to understand that." Randy then turned around heading back inside the room and closed the door right on the cameras.  
  
Chris Jericho was walking back towards the trainer room his hand holding the back of his head with his hand to help ease the pain as he knew he was hurt opening the door to find Randy Ortin a grin sitting besides Kristi who was getting her knees and arms checked out. "Chris I wanted to thank you for saving me from Kane." She smiled at him slightly and bowed her head strand of her blonde hair falling in front of her eyes. "Thank you." Chris nodded his head until he saw Randy stand up getting protective over his young diva girlfriend. "You Chris I swear to god you better stay the hell away from her or your going to pay to all of Evolution Kristi is my girl." Randy then smirked as he was about to walk away when Jericho stroke him in the back the two going a it right then knocking over the table Kristi was in and having her fall to the floor as she scrambled towards the door getting up and walking over to randy grasping his arm. "Come on. Randy don't he helped me." She trued to pull him off but instead he ended up getting annoyed and slammed his elbow into her eye and nose sending her back to the floor crying out in pain as Chris stopped and walked over to her side before Randy shoved him out of the way. "Get Away from her!" Randy was trying to make it up to her but she shook her head turning around to face Randy and then send a hard smack right across his cheek her look stayed serious before she lowered her hand to her side. "I have been saved by the man and you choose to hit my protector because your jealous then you back elbow me knowing I'm behind you and you expect me to me fine with that?" Randy could only watch as he was being humiliated in front of the world. She then pointed her index finger and poked his chest the cameras zooming in on her. "I swear if you so touch a hair of Chris' head its over."   
  
Kristi then rushed out of there like a bat out of hell as she headed towards the female locker room needing to talk with someone and of course that would either be Lita or Stacy Keibler her good friend that helped her get the job in the first place she left Randy to figure out what he wanted when he then smirked nodding his head as he held the spot she hit and checked hit teeth. "Well see." 


	5. the truth is revealed

(Hey everyone sorry for the mistakes Ill try to remember spell check and proof read first before I upload it ; thanks for the reviews so far everyone and in case you haven't noticed each new chapter is a new Raw night sooo I wont have to explain it )

As Raw cameras went on that night they spotted on the woman locker room that evening the diva Kristi walked out a depressed look on her face as she was dressed in a pair of black leather pants that hugged around her hips and a leather shirt that exposed her back and tied around her neck and waist line and had on some black leather boots that went up to her calves. Her gray eyes looked around as she then sighed and headed out towards the front hearing the commentary from J.R and King about the situation from last Monday before Raws music hit and the fireworks took place. This Monday night they were in El Pasco, Texas. The main headliner tonight was a triple threat for the title Kane, Triple H and Chris Benoit. The winner of the match would decide the type of match they want at the next big pay-per-view, Bad blood.

Kristi's Evolution music hit as she walked out .The crowd a bit booing as they watched her walk down the ramp way and then stepped through the bottom two red ropes and into the ring. She still didn't look any happier as she then reached out for the microphone from Lillian and then wandered towards the center moving her foot to rest at her side. "Everyone knows that I choose Randy over Edge a few weeks ago but if I would have known." She turned around looking towards the ramp way as her gray eyes scanned over the entrance path. "Randy." The black eye were he had hit her before was completely visible dropping down her appearance as she paused for a few seconds to catch her breath and think about what she was about to say. "Randy I don't want a boyfriend that beats me up, I don't want to have to go to Chris or Stacy for comfort after fighting with you and more importantly I don't want to appear dead somewhere if things get to far." She lowered the microphone down to her thigh before she turned to the front hearing not Evolutions but Kane's music that stopped her heart dead on and brought over a cold chill running down her spin and neck.

She was frozen in the ring, the crowd yelling as Kane moved his way out there a smile on his lips before he stepped up and went over the top rope on his own two feet stepping closer towards her as the lights went up. Kane taking the microphone from the side of the ring were Lillian had left it. "Kristi Randy isn't back in his locker room in fact." His eyes looked at her as he smirked walking step-by-step towards her till he cornered her into the turnbuckle his hands resting on each side of her keeping her there. "They are all gone that means you're the last one left." He then dropped the microphone letting a noise hit the stage as the mouthpart hit against the mat. Kristi tried to run from him but he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling him back to her as he placed his large hand around her slender throat and lifted her with ease. She was kicking her legs around lightly as she knew that wasn't going to help as right then Chris Jericho ran out slipping again into the ring as he readied himself to attempt to hit Kane hoping to free Kristi but Kane turned around instantly shoved Kristi away with a simple flick of his wrist and lifted his large right foot to smack against Chris Jericho's jaw as he ran at him and then held his right hand up waiting for him to rise to choke slam him to hell but Kristi noticed and right as Kane was about to she rushed ahead and pushed Jericho out of the ring through the ropes and hit the outside mats. A slow smile crossed over her lips as she watched Chris craw towards the railing holding his jaw as he looked up at Kristi.

The young blonde diva was proud of herself for saving him returning the favor as she then turned around only to be met by Kanes hand that clasp around her throat his fingers holding his grip as he lifted her up in one swift movement and then slammed her fragile back against the hard mat making the back of her head it as well as her eyes were instantly closed from the impack. Kane lifted his arms doing the fire thing before he smirked down at her form laughing as the EMTs rushed out into the ring after Kane stepped out and heading into the back as he watched his damage. Medical assistants slipping to her side as they were trying to wake her putting the neck brace around her slender neck that was easily bruised and slide the back brace under her back and then slowly removed her from the ring taking her back into the backstage the cameras following as it showed them rolling towards the ambulance waiting to transport her to the nearest hospital. They were inches away when Chris ran out and looked at Kristi his eyes in shock as he saw his friend Kristi hurt. "Oh my god Kristi." Chris turned around as he watched them place Kristi into the ambulance as suddenly a rushed out Randy Orton came out brushing back his hair and then pushed Chris aside making him stumble as he climbed into the ambulance with Kristi and it took off speeding down the street.

Chris was left there as he turned and walked away the cameras caught Stacy walking out of the Evolution locker room fixing her skirt and shirt with a smile as she wipes her lips clean and then headed back towards the locker room swaying her hips in front of the camera as she placed her hand on her hip. Chris watching her until he turned round and looked towards where the ambulance once was and thought of Randy and his appearance before his face looked shocked. "That dirty cheater." He then turned around rushing into his gray car without second though and took off towards the hospital.

Kristi was brought to the nearest hospital and brought inside luckily she was noted as not having any serious injuries besides a sore neck from the whiplash and a lot of bruises and horrible sores along her body. She was placed inside a room over night Randy at her side holding her hand, as she didn't expect him to be when she came too.

It was the next Monday night Randy was out in the center of the ring with the microphone in hand as his music stopped playing finally and he looked around at the crowd. "Last week Kane touched something that didn't belong to him he touched something of mine." Randy turned his head as he looked towards the screen pointing. "Kane! You touched my girlfriend and dared to cause harm to her Get out here now!" He pointed to the ring but instead Chris Jericho's music hit and he stepped out walking back and fourth on the ramp way dressed in a pair of his weird pants and a Chris Jericho shirt that exposed his chest. ' It seems to me that Randy didn't like seeing Kane hurt his girlfriend but Randy done that more then Kane has." He was moving his hand a bit as he then turned towards the screen. " He's the one that elbowed her behind and caused the back eye and now you unemotional jerk you slept around with Stacy Keibler.'' Randy had shocked look across his lips as he then turned around. " I don't have to answer to you Kristi knows how I care and that elbow was not on purpose." He pointed towards Chris on the ramp and smirked a bit as he adjusted the jacket he wore around his chest watching the young man wrestler there. "Your just jealous that a girl like Stacy is in love with me and I have Kristi wrapped around my little pinky." Chris was starting to head down the ramp way. " As long as she belongs to Evolution she is mine and I want no I demand that you keep your nasty cheap clothes hands off my girl." Randy smirked getting nose-to-nose with Chris Jericho himself inside the ring. The two each owning their own echoes that was about to clash inside of the ring.

At that moment Kristi walked out hearing her music play and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white strapless shirt that had crosses of thin material around the front of her chest and a pair of tennis shoes as she then stepped through the ropes both guys watching her figure before she took the microphone right out of Randys hand and brought it to her lips." One Im no one hear me no ones property I own myself and that's all." She used her hands to show her actions as she looked at him and then turned towards Jericho." And you what me and Randy do is none of your business I like having you as a friend Chris but Randy and me have some problems to work out with so we can have a real relationship without problems. The mark covering her eyes was still visible now more then ever as she finally turned towards the screen looking at it. "Get me Kane now!" her voice bouncing off into the little speakers inside the microphone and then receiving through the larger speakers for everyone as she waited her gray eyes scanning over the screen as she placed her free hand on her hip the other waiting as she stood in a not to happy stance.

Moments later her demand was met and Kanes face appeared on the screen a smile along his lips. His face looking towards Kristis figure as if she was some play toy for his amusement as he clapped his hands. " Well aren't you smart Kristi you just came out and said that you didn't care the man of your life is cheating and the one that is in love with you, you sent away." A chilling laugh coming from his lips as he leaned back a bit before he turned his attention towards Randy. Seeing the shocked look on his face that he was caught on tape as Kristi also eyed him. "Oh you don't believe me. Roll the movie." He then turned around seeing the pictures play on the screen inside the shower room she heard Randy and then Stacy chuckling as he held her soapy figure to him and kissed her right on camera and smiled. "And that was the night you were injured Kristi that was the night I hurt you by picking up that pretty neck and slamming it down." He smirked as he then turned to look at Kristi who was crying. "Oh what you didn't believe your pal Chris?" he laughed again before he waved his index finger around. "tsk tsk tsk." He then smiled as he turned to Chris Jericho. "better handle this." Randy looked like he had been shot through the head and Kristi the heart as Raw went off the air that evening.


	6. Kane gets whats coming to him

(Hey everyone thanks for reading this far I've been inspired lately thanks to summer slam and Monday night RAW)

Monday the next week was not as pretty as everyone thought as Raw kicked off showing Randy and Stacy in the shower and then Kane getting the information along with all the pain Kristi had been through after that and how randy tried to contact her. First thing that appeared on the screen was Randy out in the middle of the Ring he was trying to apologies to Kristi. "Kristi I made a mistake Stacy basically threw me into the shower with her." He walked over towards the front of the ring his hands going to hold it as he spoke into the microphone." I mean she tempted me and Im a guy I couldn't resist none of you could either." He pointed to all the men in the crowd as his prime example." All men love the Divas." He stepped back his blue eyes looking towards the ramp way as Kristis Evolution music hit and she appeared on the top of the stage dressed in a pair of army print pants that were tied up on each side of her legs showing her black army boots as she also wore a black tube top that tied around the front of her shirt and then walked down the ramp way towards the Ring her eyes were red as you could tell she had been crying and her cheeks stained with tears. She stepped up to the side of the ring and slipped inside walking over towards him as she then reached out and grabbed a hold of the microphone snatching it from his hands taking a few moments to gather her strength into her before she spoke.

"Randy you hurt me bad "she turned her head before she then spoke again her eyes narrowed towards his face as she set her hand on her hip. "And I've had enough of being hurt I know plenty of men back there in the locker rooms that would love to date me." Her tone going cold as she looked dead into his eyes" this is over!" Before she could turn to walk back Randy grabbed her wrist." No wait Kristi please it was only-"that was all he got when Kristi turned around sending a hard slap to his cheek in order to gain her freedom and then pointed at him muttering a few more words as at that moment Stacy walked out swaying her hips as she looked towards them wanting to add her two cents to the mess as she stepped into the ring and then looked towards them taking the microphone from her hand. "Randy baby you don't have to take this from him you can come with a _Real_ woman." She ran her fingers along his chest, as Kristi didn't think twice rushing forward and tackled her to the mat her hands smashing her head over and over into the mat as the two muttered words at one-another. At once more officials came rushing into the ring to break apart the feuding divas each grabbing a hold of the women separating them. Randy, himself, seemed to have Kristi by her waist until she turned to him and pulled away nearly falling over again sliding out of the ring and headed back towards the back.

Her hair a mess as she was in no mood to play with anyone only to run into Chris Jericho who was getting ready for his match with Edge for the Intercontinental championship. He was dressed in his dark red tight and boots wearing one of his flashy shirts. He was drinking a bottle of water stretching his legs as he then turned cracking his spine a few times as he then took in a breath smiling at Kristi. "Hey you look like you could use a chocolate bar." Kristi sighed placing her fingers at her forehead." Kristi can I ask a favor?" she nodded her eyes opening as she looked at him smiling softly." I want you to me in my ring corner tonight then afterwards since you're a free woman we can go to dinner?" Chris' eyes shinning with such hope as he really did like Kristi. The look on her face was different she was debating on the subject of dating still having some buried feelings towards Randy. "Sure." Her voice breaking apart to show how uncertain she was. Chris then placed his right finger hooked under his chin as he raised her eyes and smiled. "Hey don't worry about Randy he choose the wrong girl you deserve something more special." He then brushed his thumb along her cheek until she nodded and then pulled back blushing a bit and nodded her head. "Thank you Chris." He lowered his hand a light smile crossed over his lips." Sure thing well lets go." The two then headed out towards the ring.

Edge was already waiting in the center of the ring watching the ramp way as Chris Jericho's music hit and he stood his back turned to them and spun around like he usually did before Kristi walked out pointing to him and smiling as she clapped heading down the ramp way with him. Edge having a surprised look on his face before Chris climbed onto the side of the ring holding the ropes as he watched Kristi clap her hands and then Chris stepped into the ring the bell sounding the match and it began. The two exchanging blows and turns of leading the match right dead in the middle Edge was wailing along Jericho hitting him over and over on the head and chest before Randy walked out with a smirk look on his face as his eyes were on Kristi as he stepped around the ring post Kristi moving to the other side as right then Edge and Jericho decided the best thing to was get Kristi to safety. She climbed into the ring rushing past Chris Jericho and Edge when Kane out of nowhere appeared knocking down the two men inside the ring and grabbed Kristis wrist roughly in his tugging her out of the ring as she cried for both randy and Chris kicking her feet till he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder." Chris! Randy!" her voice echoing as she was taking into the back.

Randy and Jericho were in the middle of the ring battling it out as edge was out cold from the attack. Referees came out trying to separated the two hearing Eric's voice as finally ten minutes after and two commercials later they were finally separated and brought to the back where they each had seem to have forgotten about Kristi until Chris walked out and headed towards the females locker room asking Gail Kim is she had saw her. The young diva replying she had and that's when the T.V showed Kristi outside the parking lot tied to the top of a car. "Chris! Chris if you can hear me help! Randy! Someone please!" Kane wasn't that far from her starting the car placing a block on the gas as right up ahead was an 18-wheeler and Kanes statistics smiled grew only more as he leaned down his lips completely covering hers for a few moments and then pulled back. "Chris Randy what you both have failed to see is that I have target Kristi and I am going to make sure things go according to plan. "and now I choose to send Kristi to her death so someone better try and save her before its too late." She then screamed her heart out calling for both her friends and Evolution to help. The King and J.R both appalled from this as they turned to one another. 'We need some help back there or Kristis going to be a pancake." At that moment some wrestling's that where nothing to Kris appeared battling it out with the big red machine to gain her freedom before the car would take off. Each male superstar trying there hardest to help, as they were one-by-one pushed back. That's when the car took off all the wrestlers shocked getting ready to help if the car blew up. "Oh no J.R!" The sounds of Kristis screams filled the air but then the car stopped for some strange reason.

Kanes face was shocked before the car turned to its right side the screeching echoing through the hall. The windows where tented so you weren't able to see there as right then the window rolled down and inside was None other then Chris Jericho. The crowd in the back round was screaming as Chris Jericho climbed out of the window uniting Kristis restrains before smirking towards the camera Kanes face shocked as he watched him open the door and then lifted Kristi off of the top of the car placing her flat on her feet as the rest of the wrestlers clapped the camera slowly going off the air

It was the next night on RAW. Kristi was dressed in a black thin-strapped dress that reached the middle of her thighs and wore long black boots around her calves showing off her slender legs as she was walking out towards the ring a not so happy smile on her lips. Her music hit "Don't tell me" By Avil posing at the top of the ramp entrance and then walked down stepping up into the ring taking the microphone from Lillian's hand and smiled nodding her head. "Last week I was kidnapped from this ring. This on right here." She used her right index finger pointing down below her feet before stepping towards the rope leaning on it with her arms." I was kidnapped without a second thought from Eric I could have died yesterday so what I want is a match an inner gender match with Me and my partner Chris Jericho versus Kane and Stacy Keibler." Her demands echoed through the arena people cheering and calling as they seemed to have agreed with her." I want Eric out here now!" Eric then walked out staying at the position on the ramp way. "Kristi I know you want this match but I don't think its wise I mean last week you were in a near death experience." Kristi narrowed her eyes stepping up onto the last rope and bounced up and down a bit pointing towards him." I want them in a match now!" Her voice echoing off into every ones ears." Fine you want a match! You'll have one but that match well wait till the main pay-per-view coming up in." she wasn't pleased with that answer cursing towards him angrily." That's not what I want you little-"She was stopped in mid sentence as right then Kanes music hit she jumped back nearly losing her balance as her heel got caught on the rope making her trip and then press back to stand on her feet. "Kristi you want a match! Fine you'll fight Kane! Tonight!" Eric smiled seeing the large Red machine stalk towards the ring Kristi getting to her feet after slipping off her boots and then used her elbow to hit against his face before running sliding down out from the ring and crawled underneath the ring J.R and King both wondering the same things." What the hell? Why is she crawling under the ring?" The king would replay without thinking." Easily trying to get away from Kane. Wouldn't you J.R?" Right then some members of the crowd where screaming as the lights went off the whole arena dark. Everyone wondering what happened to Kristi and Kane thinking of the worse before the lights appeared and right there in the center of the ring was a bloody Kane bleeding horrible from the forehead where it appeared something strong had hit him now the question on everyones mind was where was Kristi?

(I know its kind of short but Im getting a writers block )


End file.
